


Sit back and watch

by dazaynandconfused



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Lapdance, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Zayn in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaynandconfused/pseuds/dazaynandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: zaynie baby<br/>i have surprise for u… i cant wait to see u xxxxxxx</p><p>Liam smiles hopelessly and he hears Paddy snort, he quickly replies:</p><p>To: zaynie baby<br/>wut is ittttt??  </p><p>He waits anxiously for the reply text because normally Zayn doesn’t last long to answer, they’re now in their way to the van and after a few pictures with fans and a couple of autographs Liam gets in the van at the very end seat when he gets a text:</p><p>From: zaynie baby<br/>i saw what u said to the paps, here’s a sneak peek :ppp</p><p>Liam exhales a shaky breath at the sight of the picture Zayn just sent.  It’s just a picture of his legs but he’s wearing black stockings and he’s sitting on the white comforter of their bed. </p><p>“Jesus Christ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit back and watch

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when i was about to sleep and i had it in my head for days and now that Liam said that it actually encouraged me to write it. Another person who helped me write it was cori... thanks bitch lmfao.
> 
> It's my first fic after all, sorry if the smut was horrible but i actually was panicking because i've never done it before so yeah!! and i just love zayn in lingerie so that's my exuse.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title goes from "Dance For You" by Beyoncé :)!

The fact that you can sleep after six a.m. on a Thursday is strange but welcomed, Liam is currently on his way to LA to record some demos and just relax for a bit. Of course he’s also going to visit his favorite person in the world.

He’s landing on the LAX with Paddy on his side “Nervous?” asks Paddy, “Nah, just… excited. I haven’t seen him in a long time” sighs Liam “Payno you saw him 4 days ago” says Paddy with a scoff.

“You know what I’m saying, don’t be a dick” replies Liam laughing teasingly. They get their luggage and they chat a little about what they’re planning on the break on LA, Paddy says he’s gonna get a good IN-N-OUT burger because he’s missed them, Liam rolls his eyes telling him that keep one for him. They keep talking until Liam gets a text.

 

_From: zaynie baby_

_are u here yet?????? miss u :(x_

 

Liam smiles helplessly and replies almost instantly.

 

_To: zaynie baby_

_im on my way. i miss u 2 bby :((((_

 

Liam clicks on the picture he has for Zayn on his contacts, it was on the New Year they were doing the countdown with their foreheads close together with a smile on each face, and on the number 1 Zayn jumps so his legs were around Liam’s waist and he kissed him so tenderly. Trisha took the picture and they kept kissing until everyone was cooing to the point it became annoying. So that was Zayn hugging him like a koala with a smile on his face and then he just became impatient to see his boyfriend as soon as possible.

“There’re paps outside, you better keep it together” Paddy says with a frown on his face.

Liam prepares mentally to face a lot of flashes and questions whether they’re nice or rude. He touches his hair remembering he shaved off a few days ago, he takes breath and gets out of the gates. At first he can’t see where he’s going because the amount of cameras’ flashes that are thrown on his face at the same time. Thankfully Paddy leads him to the corridor to get to the lifts. He politely answers as many questions as possible when there’s a question that catches his attention.

“Would you welcome him back if he wanted to come back?” asks a pap with rush. Liam didn’t think about it twice when he said “Of course, I love Zayn. He’s great.” The same pap questions another interesting question “Would you ever replace it?” again, Liam didn’t think about the answer because that’s just obvious to him “Hm, no.”

After that all the questions were repetitive and dull so he replied with anything that didn’t cause a lot of buzz. Once they’re on the lift Liam sighs relieved “You did well” says Paddy patting comfortingly on Liam’s back. “It was a nightmare though, I hate them sometimes” Liam replies when he gets a text.

 

 

_From: zaynie baby_

_i have surprise for u… i cant wait to see u xxxxxxx_

 

Liam smiles hopelessly and he hears Paddy snort, he quickly replies:

 

_To: zaynie baby_

_wut is ittttt??_

 

He waits anxiously for the reply text because normally Zayn doesn’t last long to answer, they’re now in their way to the van and after a few pictures with fans and a couple of autographs Liam gets in the van at the very end seat when he gets a text:

 

_From: zaynie baby_

_i saw what u said to the paps, here’s a sneak peek :ppp_

 

Liam exhales a shaky breath at the sight of the picture Zayn just sent. It’s just a picture of his legs but he’s wearing black stockings and he’s sitting on the white comforter of their bed. “Jesus Christ” murmurs Liam with his watering mouth with shaking fingers as he replies:

 

_To: zaynie baby_

_are u tryin 2 kill me?? ? im going as fast as the flash_

 

 

He receives a text seconds later:

 

 

_From: zaynie baby_

_i just sent u the sexiest pic ever and ur still a dork… i love u so much_

 

_To: zayine baby_

_i love u more…. bt rly im flying_

 

Liam decides to turn off his phone because he can’t deal the pressure and the anxiety of having the most beautiful human living waiting for him. He also stays quiet tapping a random beat on his legs. Paddy seems to notice his nervousness but he doesn’t comment. After 43 excruciating minutes Liam finally gets home and keeps his cool for a while and he waves goodbye to his team telling them that he’s gonna call them tomorrow.

He steps the stairs and sees spray paint cans everywhere he thinks he’s going to clean this another day. He grabs his key to the house and before going in he takes a breath. “Baby I’m here!” says Liam loudly after opening the door. He doesn’t hear an answer but he sees the rose petals on the floor and a sign that says ‘follow the petals’. He does just that and he enters Zayn and his’ bedroom and sees a kitchen chair in front of the bed. The whole room is lighted with candles and the curtains are closed so it seems intimate. When he sees the sign that says ‘sit on the chair’ the chair is facing two doors that lead to a small dining room they have, he quickly does that.

He’s becoming impatient at what’s about to come but at the same time he’s never been so excited. A couple of seconds pass when he hears a song he’s full of emotion he can’t catch it the first milliseconds but then he recognizes it. _Dance For You by Beyoncé_.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you_

Zayn opens the doors and he’s wearing a black lacy thong with a pink bow on the top of the arse and you can see the bow because he’s not facing Liam. He’s with the damn stockings hugging his long legs so perfectly.

_Wanna show you how much I’m dedicated to you_

Zayn is swaying his hips sensually to the beat of the song since the first second the doors opened. Liam is getting impossibly hard and it’s ridiculous but looking at this Zayn, the Zayn that no one gets to see it’s just so hot.

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good_

When this line was sung Zayn touched his sides from bottom to top slowly, still not facing Liam.

_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes_

When the ‘oh yes’ part Zayn turned around his head to the left side to sing it and that’s when Liam saw the red lipstick.

_Wanna show you how much I value what you say, Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes_

Now this time Zayn turned to his right to sing it and he was biting his lip. Liam is screwed.

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart, Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_

And then instead of turning his head again to sing the ‘oh yes part’ he faced Liam and sang it and Liam was sure he was drooling at this point. The underwear did little to hide his dick but that doesn’t seem to be the purpose of it.

_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_

On each ‘show you’ Zayn swayed his hips a little faster but still so sensual, he was biting his red lower lip looking at Liam like he knows Liam is going to die because of this.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_ ,

Zayn began to walk swaying his hips to where Liam was sitting mouthing to the lyrics ignoring Liam’s dumbfounded face.

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

When the last line was heard Zayn pushed Liam so there would be room for him on his lap, Liam thought he was going to sit on his lap but Zayn turned around and put his arse on Liam’s crotch and began to sway his hips to the beat of the song.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

“Zayn baby,” Liam moaned at the friction of Zayn’s arse to his cock. Then Zayn turned around and sit on Liam’s leg and sang

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

At this moment Zayn was sitting on his knees looking up to Liam with those big beautiful hazel eyes “Hey Li” Zayn said blushing with a voice that only gets Liam harder. “H-Hey baby, that was… wow” Liam said with a raspy voice. “I hope you liked it, I improvised” Zayn giggles after. Liam can’t believe his luck, this gorgeous boy just danced for him with the hottest underwear ever created. “I loved it darling” Liam said caressing Zayn’s cheek. “Now to the second part of the surprise” Zayn said excited, Liam thinks what’s going to happen but he doesn’t want to seem desperate… which he is… but he’s not in charge right now.

“Please take off your shirt and jeans, only your jeans” Zayn said shyly biting a smile. Liam of course almost rips off his clothes, once he’s just on his boxers, sitting on the chair, Zayn begins to kiss his thigh and then switches to the other one leaving traces of lipstick on them. “Zayn, love, you look so beautiful like this” Liam says breathless, Zayn’s silver hair is styled in quiff, stubble shaved and he’s wearing his nose piercing. Liam is going to come in his boxers if Zayn keeps mouthing at his thighs, suddenly Zayn mouths his clothed cock and Liam groans in pleasure, he’s not gonna last long if Zayn keeps teasing him like this. Zayn looks up and says “Li take them off, I’m,” and licks his red lips slowly with his eyes closed. Liam just stares at his boyfriend admiring how he can be sweet and innocent one moment and the other he’s the embodiment of sex.

He obeys and takes them off when he does, his cock is hard and against his stomach which makes Zayn lick his red lips one more time. When Zayn motions Liam to sit down, he stands up and whispers to Liam’s ears “Daddy you know what’s up” at the same time that the forgotten song was heard, smirking he gets back on his knees. Zayn grabs the base of Liam’s cock and begins to kitten lick the tip staring at Liam’s eyes innocently, then he pulls down his foreskin and moans “Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?” Zayn tilts his head before licking a fat stipe of the dick from bottom to top like it’s his favorite lollie.

“Baby stop teasing,” Liam groans after a while, Zayn nods once and begins to really starts sucking Liam off. He kisses the head and collects the precum and uses it as a fucking lipstick, along with the red one he was using but now it looks smeared all over his mouth. He spits on his right hand and puts on the base while he goes down on Liam’s dick. He swirls his tongue on the slit and moans around it. He continues to bop and swallow Liam’s dick until “Zee I’m gonna cum,” with this statement, Zayn stopped sucking him off and got up in front of Liam.

“I’d love to get your cum all over my face but I have other plans… Daddy” Zayn says the last world batting his long and ethereal eyelashes.

Liam stands up and doesn’t question about it twice when he picks Zayn up and puts his legs on his waist kissing his red and shiny lips. Eventually, he takes them to the bed laying Zayn down carefully on the bed.

He stares at the love of his life for almost too long when Zayn said “What’re you looking at” he blushes and tries to cover his face with his arms, Liam pushes them off and starts kissing all over his face “You’re so beautiful,” he says between kisses. He goes down to his chest and kisses each nipple tenderly, “Li, this was going to be about you” Zayn says moaning. “I can’t ask anything better than kissing and cherishing your body, which is mine by the way,” Liam replies kissing at the skin above the bellybutton.

He quickly glances at Zayn’s red knees from being kneeled for too long and starts feathery kissing them. “You’re so good for me love, so good” Liam goes to see Zayn and he’s biting his harshly bottom lip, “Don’t quiet yourself angel, I wanna hear how good I make you feel” he states and Zayn lets go of his bottom lip, panting. “Turn over baby boy,” Liam commands with a gentle voice, Zayn does what he’s being said. Liam starts kissing his tattoo of the fantail bird on the top of his back and continues to kiss every inch of Zayn’s back which has the latter squirming underneath him. “Be still darling, I wanna devour you,” Liam growled and Zayn gasped at the words and tried to be as still as possible.

Liam reaches the bottom of his spine and the upper of his arse. And he just wants to completely wreck him, “This,” and grips Zayn’s arse cheeks roughly “is mine” he can hear Zayn’s moans and pants but wants to make him scream his name, something carnal possessing him. “Yes it is, Leeyum” Zayn seems to catch Liam’s desire.

“What’d you call me?” and Liam slaps his hand hard on Zayn’s right arse cheek.

Zayn moans out loud with force “S-sorry, I’m yours Daddy, always yours” he says looking back at Liam. Liam groans and starts massaging Zayn’s bum while the latter is moaning uncontrollable gripping the white comforters. “I’m gonna take off your pretty lace baby, I wanna taste you” Liam says and he removes the lacy thong slowly, taking his time. Zayn moans at the friction of the material, his dick and the comforter and starts thrusting to reach more friction.

Liam is taking off the thong when he feels him moving “Stop! You’re coming from me and only from me understood?” Liam says loudly with a growl on his tone. “Yes Daddy, sorry” Zayn says.

The underwear was at the knees and Liam is admiring the contrast of colours of the lacy thong and Zayn’s long shaved legs. He sees that Zayn is looking at him intently and he brings the thong to his nose and inhales. “Mhhmmm smells so good princess, I almost want to wear it as a pocket square. Want to show off how good this makes you look without showing your beautiful body in it” Liam says and Zayn is moaning again “Yeah Daddy I’m your lacy little treasure, only yours” he says with a high voice.

Liam can’t take it anymore he needs to taste Zayn or he will collapse in this instant. “Don’t hold back any noise baby, I want to hear you” Liam says approaching Zayn’s arse cheeks. He separates them with a firm grip knowing how much Zayn loves the marks he leaves after. With the cheeks apart he blows at the pink hole listening Zayn’s moans and they’re like his favourite song in the world, he continues a little after he’s licking the rim making it shiny with spit. He honestly loves doing this, making Zayn desperate and needy for him and of course, his smell. He loves that Zayn uses his favorite body washer that smells like strawberries and coconut, he can fucking taste it for Christ sakes. He continues teasing and tasting Zayn until he’s begging for to him to eat him out. And he can’t say no to such a wonderful task.

Liam finally puts his whole tongue inside of his hole and kissing the surroundings. He’s gripping Zayn’s cheeks apart and stats messaging them again. Eventually, Zayn screams and moans are invading the atmosphere “Yeah… oh my… oh my GOD Daddy,” Zayn screams at a peculiar lick Liam does that he found on the internet, he smirks and continues to eat Zayn out until he decides it’s enough.

Zayn whines “More Daddy more please,” “No princess I don’t want you to cum like this, what’d you have in mind?” Liam asks as he stands up from the bed and Zayn turns over with a red dick, teary eyes and bitten lips, the most beautiful sight Liam has ever seen.

“I wanted to ride you Daddy, but your tongue is magnificent” He blushes after this, looking at Liam’s hard as rock cock.

“Well I like that idea, how about you dance for me again before you ride me, huh? I really love your hips and arse when you dance” Liam says with a hungry voice, almost howling. “Okay Daddy, anything for you” Zayn stands from the bed now standing face to face with Liam “You have to lay down, back on the headboard,” Zayn says with a coy smile. “Okay love” Liam replies as he kisses Zayn passionately. Zayn moans onto the kiss and Liam heads to the bed reclining on the headboard.

The music is still going but no one paid attention to it until now. With Liam on the headboard eyeing Zayn with eyes full with lust and adoration, Zayn stands on the bed and walks between Liam’s open legs and starts dancing like his life depends on it:

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

Zayn is staring at Liam while swirling his hips sensually to the rhythm of the song, he even licks his lips when he looked down on Liam’s hard cock.

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

He turns around and touches his feet with his hands leaving the sight of his clenching hole to Liam who groans with big force. Then, Zayn gets up and reaches for a bottle of lube that’s conventionally on the desk beside the bed. He sits down and lubes 3 of his fingers staring innocently at Liam.

Liam is stroking himself at the sight with a lazy grip. Zayn starts with one finger and closes his eyes meanwhile he opens his mouth and moans like a straight up porn star. He continues with the second one and now he’s chanting “Yeah Daddy just like that… Oh!” and Liam can see that he found his prostate.

“Don’t cum” Liam orders “I want to take your tight ass with my cock and let you cum all over the bed”. Zayn moans at the words and continues fingering himself. When he’s breathless and it’s riding his three fingers Liam thinks that’s enough.

“Come here angel, I want you to ride me until you can’t sit down for a month without thinking of me splitting you open,” Liam says with a rough voice after seeing his boyfriend blissful from his own fingers. Zayn crawls at him with dreamy eyes and straddles his lap feeling Liam’s cock in this crack and that leaves the two of them moaning.

“Can I kiss you, Daddy?” Zayn asks right after. “Of course love” Liam replies and they crash in a tender kiss filled with love and endearment. After a while Zayn positions himself on Liam’s dick. “Ready baby?” Liam asks before everything. “Always am, Daddy” Zayn smiles and slowly lowers himself on Liam’s head. Zayn starts moaning at the second it enters his hole, “You’re so tight baby doll, my perfect boy” Liam encourages him as he starts sitting on his cock.

While Zayn accommodates on Liam’s cock he’s with his head thrown back and Liam takes it as an opportunity to kiss and bite his neck leaving purple marks he won’t be able to cover up so easily at the same time he notices he’s still wearing his black stockings, he touches his covered legs groaning at the sensation on his shaved legs. “You look so amazing like this you have no idea darling, I’m so lucky to be the only one who gets to see you like this, to marvel your body like this, to touch you like this, you’re mine, only mine” Liam moans and Zayn does too, “I always want to please you Daddy, I’m yours” Zayn says with fondness and he starts moving on his dick on circles.

This causes Liam to moan and grabs Zayn’s little waist while he continues to ride his cock with more purpose. He’s now bouncing on his cock letting out high pitched moans and Liam is laid on his back admiring the view. “I love your cock Daddy, always making me feel so full,” Zayn moans with his hands on Liam’s chest, he slows down a bit “I love your chest hair, I want to cum on it, can I?” asks Zayn with a sparkle on his eyes.

Liam goes to kiss his beautiful boy on his chest and begins to play and kiss his nipples leaving them puffy and red, and between kisses he allows it. Zayn returns to bounce on his dick touching his prostate every time “I need to cum so bad Daddy,” he moans “Cum for me beautiful, I love that you’ll come untouched with my cock in your tight arse, moaning my name because how full and good I make you feel, Daddy is very happy with his baby boy, cum baby” Liam says breathless because honestly, he also needs to come but Zayn coming it’s priority to him.

“Ye… Yeah, Oh my fuck Daddy!” and Zayn cums all over Liam’s chest. Zayn is recovering from his mind blowing orgasm when Liam is fucking into him relentless.

“Cmon Daddy I want you to fill me with your seed and feel you forever,” Zayn moans.

Liam is shaking when he’s coming with too much cum he’d ever admit. After he calms down he looks at Zayn, still on his dick, looking at him with love.

He eventually pulls out and both of then wince. Zayn lifts a finger and he brings it to his used hole, collecting Liam’s cum and with the same finger he collects his own cum from Liam’s chest. He licks it until it’s clean and looks at his boyfriend with mischievous eyes. “You’re very naughty baby boy, very naughty” Liam groans feeling his cock interested at the sight.

“You up for round two?” Zayn says biting his lip.

“We need to clean us up babe,” Liam says kissing Zayn’s nose, stroking his hair.

“Well we always can fuck in the shower though” Zayn says winking.

“Aren’t you exhausted?” “A little, but I was really horny these past few days!!” Zayn smiles and gets up leading to the bathroom on his room.

“Are you going to join me then?” He starts shaking his sinful hips again as he takes off his stockings and throws them on the floor and Liam can’t resist.

“I’m coming!!” Liam yells and trips on his feet going to the bathroom.

“You know I love you right?” Liam says once they’re in the bathroom and he’s behind Zayn looking at themselves in the big mirror. He notices the hickeys and the bruises on his hips and his abused nipples, and he feels like he hurt him.

Zayn notices, always does, and turns around so he’s facing Liam “I know you do. And I love you too, okay? Not even the gods above can separate the two of us” Zayn sings the last part with a smile.

Liam rolls his eyes “Shut up, but yeah I love you Zayn Javadd Malik face of poo” Liam smiles with a grin.

“You’re the biggest dork I swear, but I guess… I love you too Leeyum or should I say… James?” Zayn starts laughing.

Liam doesn’t like being called James and of course the person who annoys him the most is the love of his life. “Fine, call me what you want but we still fucking on the shower though” Liam says cheekily.

“First one picks the movie tonight!” and with this Zayn rushes to the shower turning it on, smiling though the glass at Liam who’s naked and with dry cum on his chest.

“Who’s the dork now huh?” Liam asks stepping into the shower. Hugging his boyfriend with the same love he has had over 5 years.

“Still you Li, still you” Zayn says smiling.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> again.... sorry if it's shitty. I'm thinking about write all the plots i got in my head but idk... maybe i suck at writing lmfao.
> 
> all the kudos are appreciated thank you! 
> 
> oh btw this is my twitter so if you wanna hit me up there i'd gladly reply!


End file.
